New Life Of A Rose
by Sherla the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy rose life goes wrong, she decides its time to change. She visits her friend, she decides to stay. Sonic and the gang, miss her and spend five years looking for her. But to Amy's surprise, her friend has a very big secret. how are Sonic and Amy connected to this girl? how is she the key to destruction? how does she know every single member of the gang? What is her secret?
1. Amy Rose's choice Ch: 1

**Umm... Hi I'm Sherla the Hedgehog or Sherla Rose according to the story. This story is about Sonic and Amy in a fight. And She runs away to a new life.** **I might be a bit shabby in writing okay. Well here's the story! (P.S. I'm in the story if you don't mind k)**

As the Sakura hedgehog packed her bags remembering. What happened earlier in the morning.

Flashback

Amy's P.O.V

As Amy was on her way to see Sonic, she was stops by to see her best friends. Sally Acorn and Cream the rabbit, "hi Sally and Cream" Amy said walking to them smiling. For some strange reason they glared at her. She gave them a confused look, " what's wrong" she asked. " Why did you yell at us " Sally yelled, Amy gave them another confused look. Sally and Cream walked away from her. She shrugged her shoulders and continues walking. _"why is Sally and Cream acting like that_ ", she thought. She ran into Sonic, "Hi Sonikku" she squeals at him happily. And starts running towards him opening her arms for a hug. Sonic turned his head and glared at her, she stopped in her tracks. "Leave me alone" he yelled still glaring. "but" she said confused. " no buts your just a fan girl who gives me death hug!!" Sonic said mad. Tears started to form in her eyes, he walked closer. "So... Leave!!" he yelled, she backed away she looked at the ground. "your acting mean like Sally and Cream" she mumbled. His eyes widened, she closed her eyes. She looked back at Sonic with fear, he had a confused look on his face. She felt tears streaming down her face. She turned around running like there's no tomorrow.

End of Flashback

As she finish packing her bags, she takes out an old mini computer. She pushes a button, and the screen lit up. A light purple hedgehog appeared on the screen. " Oh! Hey sis how you doing" said the hedgehog. " hey, I was wondering if I could come live with you Sherla" said the pink hedgehog. " Sure why not" said Sherla. " Thanks sis" said Amy. " meet by our regular place"said Sherla. Amy nodded, and turned off the computer. She put on a black hood Sherla gave her years ago. She went outside heading towards the woods.

Sonic P.O.V

 _Why did she run away like that?_ Sonic thought. As he was heading towards Amy house. When he got there, he knocked on the door. " Hey Ames you there" Sonic said. He opened the door, " Hello?" as he walked in he saw a note. He picked it up and read it.

 _Dear friends,_

 _I have left town, I know you might not believe me. But I have no idea what you guys were talking about earlier. I left to meet an old friend of mine. And I'm sorry about all of this. So I'll see you, I'll miss you all._ But mostly you Sonic...

 _signed Amy Rose._

Sonic starting to regret yelling at Amy. She was one of he's Bestest friends. And he yelled at her. He ran off hoping to find Amy.

Nobody's P.O.V

Someone snickers as Sonic leaves, " With the pink brat out of the way, I can easily attack that blue rat and his friends" someone said though a video camera.

 **So what do you think? Should I continue with this story? Well I don't know, and I'll practice with my writing okay. And short, I know.**

Amy: Sherla!!! come on!

 **well gotta go See you!!! :)**


	2. Sneak peek

**Hi this is Sherla, this is a sneak peek at Sherla's past. well hope you like it.** **_**

Sherla's P.O.V

"Mommy, where we going?" I asked looking up at the pink hedgehog, who was holding my hand walking somewhere with me. I looked down and I was wearing, my usual a pink dress, with a black belt. I looked back at the hedgehog, " Mommy, where's Daddy?" I asked. She said, " his in the throne room". We came outside, I saw the most beautiful garden. Not just a garden, a Rose Garden! I ran over waving my arms in delight. I heard a sudden crash, I swung my head towards, my mom. She was on the stone garden floor, fainted. I ran over to her, " MOMMY" I yelled. I fell onto my knees beside her, shaking her. Then came a blue hedgehog, he was running towards me and mom. "AMY" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He stopped beside us looking at Amy. Then something tugged me upwards. I screamed, He shot his head at me. " SHERLA!" he yelled reaching his hand out to me. I reached out too, the more I get pulled up, the more my hope slipping away. Once he grabbed my hand, he tugged me out of 'it's' grasp. I hugged him, we landed on the ground. He returned back the hug, he looked up, I did the same. I heard him growl at the sight of one who cause all this. Eggman, " EGGMAN!" he yelled. " HOHOHO" Eggman laughed, my anger grew at the sight of him. My hammer appeared, it was like my mothers but had a pink hem instead. I flung it at him, then I turned to my Dad. He looked at me and nodded, he dashed towards Eggman and knocked him straight into the air. He dashed back to me and mom. I hugged him not wanting to let go, " how did this happen?" I asked him. He looked off into the Kingdom in ruins, "... Maybe, It's the past.." he said looking back at me. " past?" I said repeating the word, he nodded. " We need someone to do to the past, to fix it, that is you" he said pointing at me. I looked at the ground, " why me? I don't know how" I said. " You can, remember the rings you have on your wrists?" he said. I nodded looking at them, " use them wisely, never let them fall into the wrong hands" he said. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, I felt them burning down my cheeks. He smiled, I whipped them away, and smiled back at him. I pointed my hand out to the side, and the ring flouted off and grow enough for me to go through. The inside glowed a bright yellow, I smiled at my father. " remember what me and Mom's names are?" he asked. I nodded, and ran through the portal. _I'll find you Amy, And Sonic the Hedgehog!_ I thought. As I ran through the portal.

* * *

 **well, there it is.**

Sonic: What, all I see is a computer.

 ***Turns to him* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

* he runs off*


	3. Sherla the Hedghog Ch: 2

**Hi sorry for not being here, Just busy with school. But going to try to challenge myself to write more often. Any ways hope you liked to sneak peek back there. Cream can you do it please?**

 **Thanks Cream!**

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I was running, breathing in and out. Hoping to get there, to my only friend and sister to me. I heard something behind me. _Must be Sonic_ I thought, trying to keep up my pace. Then an idea popped in my head. I used my hands and put it on my mouth, "SHERLA!" I yelled hoping she'll come. Then I saw a person in a hood, running sonic speed towards me. I smiled knowing who it was. I skidded to a stop, opening my arms like a hug. Then Sherla grabbed my bridal style, then I saw Sonic turn around to keep chasing me. " Hey, Amy is that the person you had a crush on?" asked Sherla still looking where were going. I nodded, she smirked, " you said he's fast but that's where your wrong" she said. I felt her pick up the speed, I saw Sonic keeping up with us. "Sherla, he's catching up" I yelled, her smirk widened. "Hold on to your socks" she yelled, I rolled my eyes. _She's like Sonic_ I thought, I screamed as I knew what she was doing. I slipped into darkness...

Sherla P.O.V

I jumped over the cliff, I spun around so I can see the look on his face. He had a big O, I put my hand on my head. Like a soldier, and then my hands glowed a bright yellow color. Then wings appeared on my back. I started flapping the wings. Flying away, then landing near my house. Looking down at Amy, _Fainted... Again!_ I thought. I walked in inside, I put on the sofa. Then went to cook some dinner, I decided to make her some salad. I got mac and cheese.

Half an hour later...

I heard a yawn, I walked over to Amy. "Rise and shine Princess!" I said waving my hand in her face. " what did I say about calling me that" she said tiredly, then groaned. I put my hands on my hips, and puffed out my cheeks. " Sorry, for helping out" I said, she sat up, and I saw a sweat drop on her head. "Sorry, just stress out. I calmed down, and nodded, "there's a salad in the kitchen" I said calmly. She nodded and walked over to the kitchen. I stared at her till she was out of sight. I sighed, _People these days_ I thought. I looked towards the window, I walked over to it. And looked out the window, _Don't worry Mom, and Dad.. I'll be home again_ I thought closing my eyes.

Sonic's P.O.V

 _Shoot! I lost her!_ I thought, I started to run to Tails place. _I'm sorry Amy..._

 ** _Oh no! Cliff hanger! Sorry for the short chapter though._**

 __ **SONIC!**

Sonic: ok I'll go.


	4. Five Years LaterCh: 3

**Hi haven't been updating for awhile, I can only do this on school days. Once I get a laptop, ill be able to do this story more often. Knuckles can you do it?**

Knuckles: fine, K we don't belong to Sherla only Sherla's character . We belong to Sega. Read and Review.

 **Thanks Knuckles!**

Sherla's P.O.V

I was running in the middle of the night, towards the mall. As I saw my destination, I ran and jumped on the roof of the store. I looked at my wrist watch, I started to tap my foot. And folding my arms. " Late, Again" I said referring to Amy and Tails. Then Tails appeared, flying with Amy. " Finally!" I yelled, still annoyed from the late thing. " Sherla, we were on time you just came earlier than us" said Amy. I sighed and puffing out my cheeks, and folding my arms, and mumbling. Tails chuckled, I turned to him, " what?" I asked still annoyed, " It's funny, your like Sonic" he said still chuckling. "come on" I said, pulling up my bandana over my mouth, and pulling my hood on too. They did the same, I dropped in through the roof latter they followed. Then I had my eyes on the Chaos emerald. It's green glow sparkled in my eyes. I looked at Tails, he nodded and ran into the control room. Amy ran to the front door to guard it. Once he got all the cameras down I ran straight to the emerald. I grabbed it, and replaced it with a rock carved emerald. I started running and saw Tails holding his hand out. I grabbed it, and ran over to Amy and grabbed before time ran out. We climbed up the latter, once we got out, the alarm had to go off. I face palmed my forehead, " Tails" I said looking at him. He looked at his watch, " hmmm, it's seems someone went in to check it, and saw us on our way out" he said. " RUN!" I yelled hoping off the roof, running with them, I saw someone running at sonic speed. " Augh! It had it be him!" I said, Amy turned her head to see who it is. I heard her gasp, when she saw 'him'. Tails already knew, I grabbed both of their hands, and ran at my top sonic speed. I looked back at saw the rest of the gang. _Really_ I thought, I saw the forest ahead. _Yes_ I thought running faster, my eyes widen in shock and skidded to a stop. I saw Knuckles standing there with Tikal looking towards us. All the gang surrounded us, Sonic folding his arms smirking at us. Then I realized his plan. " Why don't cha remove those hoods, to make this easier?" I said. I looked into his eyes, right there and then I wanted to run up to him, and hug him. But I can't, I promised my parents to not let them know who I am. I shock my head in a no, he then punched his right hand into his left. " Then let's do this" he said that, then all of them attacked. I smirked, I lifted my hands into the air, and my hands glowed a bight yellow. And created a shield to protect us. They bonce off, I put the shield down. I looked at Amy and Tails, we all nodded and started running back to my house.

30 mins later...

I whipped a sweat off my forehead, " whew, that was a work out" I said turning to them. " Great job Tails, you too Amy" I said smiling, they smiled back. I walked over and grabbed there hands walking inside.

Sonic's P.O.V

 _They got away, again_ I thought, I stood up and walked over to the others." are you guys ok?" I asked helping all of them up. " yeah were fine, it's not like it hurt that much" said Tikal. " Well everyone, Great job" I said smiling, and they smiled back.

 **So how was it? I still need to work on my writing. And do you see the connection? If you do, tell me. well gotta go so see ya!**


	5. Sherla gets caught! Ch:4

**Hi, Sooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I couldn't, do it for a little bit, I'll make it up to you I'll try to do it three times now. Ok, umm, Charmy can you do it.**

Charmy: Yup! we belong to Sega, Sherla belongs to herself! Read and review!

 **Thanks!**

Sherla's P.O.V

As we got into the house, I said " So any info on the next Chaos emerald, Tails?" as I put my arms behind my head. He nodded, " the next one is at Acorn Castle" he said looking at his watch. I looked at Amy, " Amy this time your staying with Tails at his Garage" I said sternly. She spat out the milk she was drinking. " WHAT!" she yelled, I just folded my arms, I'm used to it. Tails just looked at Amy," Amy, she's right Sally started doubling the guarding duty, and-" Amy froze at the word, " Sonic and the gang will be there" he said scratching his head. Amy sighed, " what if they catch you?" she asked trying not to give up. " I'll be fine" I said, she puffed out her cheeks like I did earlier. She knew I was right, and gave up. " now, Tails take Amy, I'll be leaving now" I said turning towards the door. I opened the door and closed the door, sighing, " what am I going to do about that girl?" I asked my self, It's hard, but I have to try I thought to myself. As I pulled the hood on, and ran towards the castle, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

Castle Acorn, with Sherla...

I finally got into the garden! I sighed looking for a window, I saw one but, 30 feet high started climbing, I looked down and saw a pool a few feet away from the wall. _if I fall that's my safe way_ I thought, I gulped at the idea, I got my father's fear, Water... I shake my head at the thought. I kept climbing, once I got there I jumped in gracefully, I saw the vault not so far away. I ran as silently as I can, I started trying to crack it open. I have good hearing, so I put my ear on it. I listened, 7, 4, 10, 5?, why 5? It's the simplest number of all numbers. I shrugged, and the door opened when I put the code in. I smirked as I saw my target, a blue chaos emerald shining brightly. I ran over and snatched it, a blinking red light, and the alarm went off. I stuffed the emerald in my bag, and turned and ran towards the vault door. I slipped out before it closed, I sighed in a sign of relief. I then saw a foot stomped right in front of me. I eeped at it and pulled my feet away from it, it was a red shoe, with a white strip and a gold buckle. I knew who it was, I slowly looked up at who it was, I saw a blue blur staring right at me. I froze, because I was right about who it was. Sonic The Hedgehog... I tried crawling away, " And where do you think your going?" he asked. I gulped, and looked back and saw him, smirking at me. I started running, " AAAAHHHHH" I yelled running. He stopped in front of me, I skidded to a stop. I was glaring, _What to do, what to do_ I thought, trying to find a escape. I got in a fighting pose, he did the same. He ran at me, I ran too leaving a light purple, his was a blue one. I spin dashed at him, and he did the same. We kept spin dashing each other, we stopped panting at how much energy it took. We keep panting, I fell, closing my eyes. I mumbled " Dad" before I fell. I thought I was going to hit the hard core floor. But nothing came, I felt arms around me softening my fall. I tried opening my eyes, but everything was a blur. The arms around me felt familiar, I mumbled the word again " Dad" I said, slipping into darkness.

Sonic's P.O.V

I saw her fall, I sped over to her. And catched her before she hit the floor. She tried opening her eyes, and before she fainted. She mumbled " Dad" cuddling me, I blushed at that. _Why would she say that?_ I saw her hood fall showing her face. I gasped when I saw her face, she looked exactly like Amy. Not just that, she was the one who took Amy away from us!

 **Oh no! what's going to happen! k I hope you guys like it, it's short on the computer. on the phone very long. Well I'm starting on the next one.**

Sonic: You should stop making stories...

 **What are you doing here, I thought you ran off in the school somewhere.**

Sonic: * shrugs* I just ended up here

 ***eye twitch's* GET OUT!**

 **Anyways bye!**


	6. Tails and Amy get found out!

**Hi, I'm trying to do this more often. I hope you like it. If you have any fan art, or know some fan art I can look at. And it's Tails and Amy get found out!**

 **well, Tails can you do it?**

Tails: Of course! We belong to Sega, Sherla belongs to herself!

 **Thanks, OH! also I'm having more of my characters coming in soon!**

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

As we were in Tails house, I was trying not to worry about, what happen. " Hey, Amy I know this is out of the open, but where are Sherla's parents?" he asked. I knew that it was to get my mind of Sherla." I... I really don't know, all she said when we met was, ' I'm just trying to what I came here to do'" I said sadly. He was thinking, then all of sudden our watch's started beeping a bright red color. We both looked at each other, then nodded. We got our gear on, I pulled on my hood, I looked over at Tails. I ran out the door, with Tails following me. He started spinning his tails. I grabbed on to his hands, and flew towards Acorn Castle...

At Castle Acorn, with Sherla

I woke up to a big bang, I jumped up on my feet. And looked around very alert, then I saw I'm in a jail cell. I saw Sonic standing there, I glared at him, he stood there. Very annoyed at me, " Where's Amy!" he yelled I flinched at the noise. I smirked, " She's far away from you, at least" I said. He growled, I felt a shock of pain in my hand. _Augh!_ , _Sherla you have to get them together, not apart!_ I yelled at myself. " she's probably on her way" I said confidently, he stopped growling. The pain in my arm stopped. I sighed in a sigh of relief, he walked over to me. I stepped back, all of a sudden I saw two black figures, I smiled. He noticed, and grabbed my hand. A sudden ' epp' came out of my mouth. I saw Amy try to attack, I stopped her, by glaring. I sighed, " Amy, take off your hood, you too Tails" I said, Tails takes his off. But Amy was stalling. Sonic was shocked, by Tails. " I thought you said you were working on a special invention" Sonic said. Tails sighed " I was, until I found out Sherla" he said pointing to me. " She helped me years ago, before I met you" he said. Sonic realized he was still holding on to me, and let go. Amy ran over to me, she glared at him. I felt another shock of pain in my hand. I put my other hand on Amy, " Amy you've got to forgive him I said, that was his other feelings controlling him" I said Amy looked back at me. I nodded, she sighed and stood up and walked over to him. And put out her hand out, and took it and shaked her hand.

Amy's P.O.V

I put my hand out for him to shake on it. I knew Sherla was right, he shaked it. I blushed, I haven't been this close in forever. I said, " I'm sorry for leaving". He smiled, I blushed, wait... What! Did I just see him blush too! I looked over to Tails and Amy. I saw them smirking, I glared at them. I saw Sonic do the same thing.

* * *

 **ALL DONE! thanks for making it this far!**


	7. Sorry!

**I'm so sorry for not saying what they look like!**

 **Amy: still wearing her normal red dress,** **And her head band. But for her Thief outfit, she wears a black hood, (That Sherla gave her) Also to tell the difference, it has a red rose sewed on it, to the hood together, so it doesn't fall off. And she still has her hammer with the red hem on it.**

 **Tails: nothing but for stealing emeralds, a hood with, his two-tail symbol sewed on it.**

 **Sherla: Wears a pink shirt-dress, and Black loose pants. Wears Red and white shoes, with. Gold buckle,(Sonic's shoes). She has a head band, but doesn't wear it that often.**

 **Cream: Wears a Orange Skirt, with a black shirt. And wears a blue sweater.**

 **Rest of them, wear their usual clothing.**

 **And sorry again, for not describing the clothes.**


	8. Gang's chilren

**Here's a new story, I hope you like it. but one thing's for sure the title makes it so obvious. So you kinda get it... hmmm I'll say it,**

 **K, so the characters don't belong to me, only me. Read and review.**

* * *

Sherla's P.O.V

As we were following Sonic around the castle. I had a feeling someone was watching us. I spun around, to see nothing. I tilted my head in confusion. " Hey, kid! hurry up!" yelled Sonic, I groaned. He's been calling me kid for awhile." for the last time, because I'm smaller then you doesn't mean I'm a kid" I said. I heard a chuckle, I spun around and pointed. ' Ah ha" I yelled seeing who it was. I tilted my head at it, " Teala, Flame, Maria, and Teal... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I yelled. Everyone, flinched at the sound of my voice. Sonic came beside, " who are yo-" than he saw them. The one in front was, Flame the cat. She's a lavender color, and is wearing Blaze's shoes, but the fluff was softer, and wearing normal gloves. ( if you want to see the outfits ask me) Blah, blah, blah, I'm not good at describing. Everyone there stood still, but not me. I started to walk towards, till Flame grabbed my hand. " Sherla, we got to talk" she said dragging me.

 **Sorry short story, and BJ if your there, show Kat this OK!**


	9. The plan Ch:7

**Ok, in this, is where the action begins! and also sorry about the last chapter.**

Sonic: That's Great!

 **How did you get back here? I thought Amy was able, to show you the chili dog court?**

Sonic: I ate them all?

 **...WHAT! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ANY FOR ME!**

Sonic: He, he, * runs off*

 ***runs after him***

* * *

Sherla's P.O.V

I'm getting dragged, by Flame the cat. One of my childhood friends, I saw Teal, Teala, and Maria following. " what are you guys doing here?" I asked, we got outside. She turned to me, " DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING THERE?!". I flinched at the sound, I shaked my head to a no. She calmed down, " it's been chaos back there, I even got in touch with your parents, they said you would be here, Eggman has been trying to find you" she said. My anger grew, at his name, " his on his way, he broke through the defends there, your parents sent us to find you" said Teala. I looked to the orange creamy rabbit, I looked at her sky-blue eyes. I sighed, " I got Amy and Sonic back together, so next is Tails and C-" I heard a gasp when I said " Cream" I spun my head to see Tails, and Amy, also Sonic. I gasped, Sonic walked to me and my friends. Maria stood in front of me, Sonic saw this girl.

Sonic's P.O.V

When I walked towards Sherla a white bat, with a side swift, and had some dark pink stripes like Shadow. Also I noticed she had a outfit like Rouge, but was a shirt- dress, and had black shorts. With Rouge's boots, and gloves. " Leave her alone Sonic" she said, I was surprised at how she knew my name. I saw a Orange-creamy, rabbit walked beside her too. She had a small dress, with a single blue stripe going across her chest to her hip. She wearied also brown shorts, and her hair was in a pony tail. I saw a little bit of hair on her forehead, and I noticed she had Cream's old shoes. ( from sonic x) " yeah!" she said. I also noticed the same purple cat, that dragged Sherla away. And a red echidna, with a shirt like Tikal's. And her skirt has stripes, and had Knuckles shoes with white cloth wrapped around her ankles. " umm Sherla what is with these girls?" I asked her.

Sherla's P.O.V

I thought I was a goner till Flame said, " We are her friends" I nodded to him. " but what's with the same stuff, like the gang" he asked. I sighed, " umm Sonic and Amy, I have not be-" BOOM! I turned around and saw Eggman, " So there you are girls" he said to me, and the rest of us. ( the new ones I meant) I growled at the sight of him, " so the other me was right" he said rubbing his chin. I nodded at Flame, she jumped up and, these blue flames came out. I told Teala something, she nodded, and flapped her ears. She grabbed Flame before she could fall, Maria went to help everyone in town. I told Teal to do the same, I turned to Amy, Sonic, and Tails, I grabbed there hands and started to run up the stairs of the castle. Sonic grabbed Amy and started running, I taked Tails by the hand and ran. Once we got to the top, I told Amy, and Tails to stay in the castle. Me and Sonic walked out the doors, I saw Eggman battling my friends. I growled at the sight of him, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and saw him smiling. I smiled back, and looked back at the enemy. I jumped and spin dashed through the robot. I landed beside my friends, I saw Sonic, and his friends come from behind us. Sonic landed beside me, " Sonic! what happen, back at the base, was attacked, we came running here as soon we heard the noise" said Sally, panicking. I looked at Sonic, " you need to get Amy and Tails, while we distract Eggman" I yelled. He nodded, I looked and saw all of the gang shocked. I rolled my eyes, and flicked my wrist, a hammer with a pink hem appeared in my hand. ( like Amy's, but with a pink hem, in sonic x) I grabbed Teala's hand while Flame attacks at the feet. I swung my hammer at the pod, where Eggman was. I nodded at Teala, she let go, my hammer disappeared. My hands shone a bright yellow color, I shot a bright beam at the robot. I saw Eggman's eyes widen in shock, it hit him and I was falling. Oh come on, I got to think ahead more often, I thought. I saw Maria, I smiled I grabbed her hand. I swung and landed safely, I saw Sonic come walking down with Amy and Tails. All of the gang, surrounded Amy, and were saying sorry and stuff. I sighed, and looked over to my friends. " well at least they don't know yet" said Teal, nodded at that. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and saw Sonic, with his arms folded. " you still haven't said, what you were going to say" he said, I gulped. I looked over at my friends. They nodded, I sighed, I took a deep breath. Then I felt something, wrapped around my back, lifting me into the air. I felt it squeeze me, I felt my air leaving me.

Sonic's P.O.V

I saw a metal claw, grab Sherla into the air. I saw her shake in pain, I saw her slowly loosing air. And I saw her go limp, like a rag doll, " SHERLA!" I yelled, everyone turned to me. I saw Amy run towards the claw. She yelled, "SHERLA!" I grabbed her hand. I saw tears, going down her cute face. I saw the source, of the claw, " Eggman" I growled his name. I felt Amy shake in sadness, I hugged her, away from him. I saw Sherla's friends, very hesitate of going near. I glared at him, " so he was right, she is the key" he said observing her. " Let her go, she's loosing air" I yelled at him, I saw the claw loosened. I sighed in relief, I saw her open her eyes. She realized where she tried wiggling out, but an electric energy shocked her. I don't understand this feeling, I feel like I need to save her, I thought. She screamed, I saw my friends, they were hesitate too, like they wanted to help too.

* * *

 **That's all for today, thanks for making it this far!**

Sonic: yeah!

 **Oh, now you are going to support me?**

 **Hey! give it back!**

Sonic: * running away*

 *** running after him***


	10. The Kids Ch:8

**Hi, again I saw the rant, I was like AUGH! no rants, or flames here. well here it is**

Flame's P.O.V

I saw Eggman, with Sherla in his metal claw. When, Sherla got shocked, I heard Sonic growl, and saw everyone very careful. Trying to not, hurt her. " Let her go, I'm not going to repeat myself" Sonic said, very serious. I saw Maria, sneaking behind, I nodded at her. " NOW MARIA!" I yelled, I jumped and tried to get Sherla out. And Maria flew and kicked the glass where Eggman was. I tried push it apart, It didn't budge an inch. I call Teala, to come and help Maria, she nodded. I saw Teal jump and land on the side of the claw. I tried again with Teal, I heard Sonic say " WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET DOWN BEFORE HE TR-" before he could I saw a missile, fly right past him. I looked up and saw Eggman, use another claw to try, to grab me and Teal. I grabbed her before he could, I saw Maria and Teala land beside me. I looked up again, and I glared at him. I was able to shoot a flame ball at the glass. I dodged the claw , that he tried to grab us. I saw Teala, she barely miss the attack. I grabbed her, and dodged again. I yelled, " MARIA! NOW!" with a smirk on my face. She spin-kicked the glass dome, and broke into pieces. Eggman blacked out, and I ran a tried to pry Sherla open again, I saw Teala get in the controls and started working. She was always good with machines like her father. I saw Eggman wake up, and Sonic and his friends battling the robots. I said, " Teala! behind you" I yelled. she looked and saw. He grabbed her, she eeped, I felt my hands burning. " FLAME! you've got to clam down" I heard Teal saying. I tried, but I burn would not go away. He pushed a button, and then a missile hit, I blacked out.

Teal's P.O.V

I saw the missile, it hit Flame, and she fell to the ground. I tried to be as clam as I can, but I got my father's temper. I felt my hands, pull into a fist. " AUGH!" I yelled and punched the robot holding Sherla. I saw it go a few miles away. I ran over to Flame, I put my hand on her head. She's fine, I thought, I sighed in a sigh of relief. I glared at Eggman, I saw the robot get up. I looked at the Sonic team. It seems they just finished up, with the robots. I told Maria to bring Flame to safety, she nodded. I saw Eggman run away with Sherla and Teala. I growled in frustration, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Maria, I smiled at her. " we got to find a way to get them back" I said to her. She nodded, I saw Sonic looking at me. I heard Flame wake up, she groaned. I helped her stand up, so did Maria. She looked around, " where's Sherla?" she asked, I sighed. She knew that it meant Eggman, got away. She stood, " Well, let's get going" she said, kinda mad. I shaked my head, " even if we did, we would never make it out, without help" I said. I saw Sonic walk towards us, " Ok, what was Sherla talking about before Eggman came" he asked. I sighed, and looked at Flame. She nodded, " Let's just say, she's uhh" she started. He started tapping his foot, " *gulp* SHE'S YOUR DAUGHHTER!" she yelled. I saw he blush madly, Amy walked over " what was that?" she said trying not to believe. And I noticed once she walked, over. I sighed, I put both of my hands and glowed a light green. And a beam hit all of the gang. " That should make them not remember" I said calmly. Everyone nodded, " But we know the truth" said someone from behind. We all turned to see, Silver and Blaze...

 **Ohhhhh Nooooo!!!!! Whats gonna happen?**

 **find out next Time?**


	11. The Betraly Ch:9

**Soooooooo Sorry! I was busy the last few days... so I didn't have time to do this. Also I'm trying to work on the other stories too, and school. Because I'm trying to be an animator when I grow up. so I can do animation on stories like these. I'm actually gonna try to do an animation on this one first. So now, Teala, since it's your story mostly. can you do it.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

I was never scared in my entire life! I was huddling beside Sherla, who was still out. I was knocked out before, I figure out where I was. Great! a cage... I groaned, I looked back at Sherla. I sighed, I was just trying to help her get out. But instead I got us trapped, I was so proud at first for helping. But now I'm mad at myself, Why? Why! I thought. I seem as though I'm a push-over, I heard a door swung open, I perked my long ears up. I saw what I wish I never saw, Eggman! I trembled at the sight of him.

Flashback!

I saw my parents, a fox and a rabbit. Yelling at me to go with the girls, to find Sherla. I shaked my head, my father, the fox. He put his hand on my head, I had tears streaming down my face. I saw a metal claw, it grabbed my mother holding her in the air. Revealing the person, there stood a man with a pushy mustache, and glasses. I stood there trebling, I saw my father shove me though the portal that stood there for while. I reached out to him, but he turned around to get mother. I let all the tears go down.

End of flashback

That was only a few days ago...I gather all my hatred, and courage, I glared at him. I stood there protectively of Sherla, I felt my mouth let out a growl at him. I put a hand out to stop, " I'm not here for her, but for you" I shaked at no at him. I saw him pull something out a button, " if you don't agree to helping me this is what's going to happen to all your friends" he said, and he pressed it, I heard a scream paralyzing my ears. I turned to see Sherla with a collar on. I felt the same tears fall from my eyes at the sight of it. I saw Sherla arch her back, I saw her eyes full of no emotion, but full of pain. I looked back at him I looked at the ground. " I accept" I said, not daring to look at her. I saw him stop, " now the plan gonna began" he said and snapped his fingers. Two robots walked to where me and Sherla were. I started trebling, I heard a groan from behind me. I looked at Sherla, she was getting up. I gasped, as I heard a creak, of the cage door. The robot grabbed Sherla, I saw her try to reach me. I reached too, but pulled away, I didn't want to hurt anymore of my friends. I felt tears stinging my eyes, " I'm sorry" I said to her. I was just trying to protect her, hey! don't look at me like that! What would you do if this happen to you? I snapped out of my thoughts, as I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw him. I glared at him, he smirked and moved his hand to say follow him. I followed, we were walking down the courier. I saw him stopped in front of what looked like a room? " you'll be staying here" he said walking away. I opened the door, and walked in. It was just a simple bedroom, I sat on the bed. I felt a sudden argue to do my favorite hobby.

Normal P.O.V

(if you can find the music for this it's stiches)

Teala: _I thought that I've been hurt before..._

 _but no one's ever left me quite this sore..._

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife.._

 _Now I need someone to breath me back to life..._

Teala walked over to the mirror.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under!_

 _But I know I'll make it out alive!_

 _If I quit calling you my Lover!_

 _Move on!_

She swung her leg, and kicked the drawer. A her ankle started bleeding...

 _You watch me Bleed till I can't breath!_

 _Shaking, falling on my knees!_

She falls on to her knees.

 _And now that I'm without your kisses! I'll be needing Stiches!_

She remember her Parents, kissing her forehead.

 _Tripping over myself! aching, begging you to come help!_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses! I'll be needing Stiches!_

She stood up, and tears started dripping down her face.

 _Just like a moth draw to a flame..._

 _Oh, you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain.._

 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch.._

She put her hand on her heart.

 _Now I'm going to reap what I saw!_

 _I love seeing it breed on my own.._

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under!_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive!_

 _If I quit calling you my lover!_

She took out a pic of her and her friends.

 _Move On!_

 _You watch my bleed until I can't breath!_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses!_

 _I'll be needing Stiches!_

 _Tripping over myself aching begging you to come help!_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses!_

 _I'll be needing Stiches!_

She walks over to her bed.

 _Needle and thread gotta get'ch_

 _out my head_

 _Needle and a thread gonna wind up there_

 _Needle and a thread gotta get'ch_

 _out my head_

 _Needle and a thread gonna wind up there_

 _Needle and a thread gotta get'ch_

 _out my head, get'ch out of my head_

She walked over to the window...

 _you watch we bleed till I can't breath!_

 _Shaking falling on to my knees!_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stiches!_

 _(I'll be needing stiches)_

 _Tripping over myself!_

 _Aching, begging you to come help!_

 _I'm without your kisses!_

 _I'll be needing Stiches!_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stiches!_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing Stiches!_

Teala's P.O.V

She folds her arms, and cries silently. Why? why was I so scared? I should have found another way! but when you think about... there was no other way... a pain in my ankle shoved me from my thoughts. I looked down at my leg, I forgot I kicked the drawer... I heard the door creak, I looked and saw a robot. "EGGMAN, ASKS YOU TO JOIN HIM DOWN THE HALL" he said. I nodded at him, I followed him and found Eggman sitting there smirking. I glared at him, he pressed a button. And then I find myself in a tube. " What's this have't to do with Sherla? I asked really angry. " hmmm, since you are my prisoner, why not, the plan is to get you and your friends to your dark form" I gasped at what he said. He pushed another button, I felt a powerful surge around me. I screamed at the amounts of pain there was. I saw the chaos emeralds circling the tube. I thought Sherla had them all! He smirked, then I figured it out. While we were knocked out, that was his chance. I looked down to see my fur turning a dark color. " YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS" I screamed. " oh I think I already have" he said with a smirk.

Normal P.O.V

Fog steamed out of the tube, reveling a black rabbit with a black T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was done in a ponytail, and didn't have the same cute girl look any more. Instead there was a face full of hatred, and revenge. Eggman laughed with victory, the rabbit smiled wickedly. She bowed towards Eggman, " what could I do to say thank you, for releasing me?" she asked. Eggman smirked...

* * *

 **Well that was long... Well hope you like it!**


	12. More kids Ch:10

... **sorry about last chapter I couldn't think of any other song for it. I'm trying my hardest to find great songs. and I'm going to edit this once I'm done, but it will take a long time. so this will be still be up. Ok on with the Story!**

 **( P.s. the last chapter was all Teala's P.O.V, except the normal.**

Sherla's P.O.V

The robots just toss me out like I'm trash. I fell on the soft, green grass, I gripped my hand. Images of Teala started over and over again in my head. I pushed myself to stand, I fell on my knees. I growled at myself, I pushed again. I remembered a song my mother sang to me, when I was a child. She sang it to me when I was scared. I began to hum it.

Normal P.O.V

 _You fascinate in me, Cloaked in shadows and Secrecy-_

 _The beauty in a broken angel.._

She gets up and starts walking...

 _I venture carefully, afraid of what I thought you be..._

 _But pretty soon I was entangled..._

 _you take me by the hand..._

Sherla closes her eyes and open them, and sees a white-gloved hand, she looks up and sees a lavender cat. Reaching her hand out, and she also saw a rabbit, a white bat, and a orange echidna. She reach out, still shaking. The cat gave her a smile, and the others did too. She sees the memory disappear...

 _I question who I am..._

 _Teach me how to fight, I'll show how to win._

 _your my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin_

 _Put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong_

 _Won't let myself believe, that what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what you knew, what was inside me, all along_

 _look behind this soft exterior..._

 _Lies a warrior-_

 _My memory refused to separate the lies from truth_

 _And search the past, my mind created_

 _I kept on pushing through, standing resolute which you_

 _In equal measure, Loved and Hated_

 _You take me by the hand, I'm seeing who I am_

She remembers running in the field, with her father.

 _/Time skip/ ( put you can keep going in your head)_

Sherla's P.O.V

I kept walking, then I felt my rings started shaking. They flew off and opened a portal, some people flew out of it. The rings return. I walked over to them, then I saw a chipmunk wearing a yellow shirt, and black shorts, and a backy sack on the side of her hip, and also wearing white gloves, and black boots. And dark pink hedgehog, wearing a elbow length coat, and a single stripe shirt, and a pink skirt, with black pants underneath and also wearing white gloves, and black with a pink striped boots. And creamy fox, wearing a blue shirt, and black pants, with a belt strapped across her chest and hip, and white gloves with rings on. They were four babies. It shot through my head, I know anyone with those colors, and clothes. I ran up to them, " Alicia, Sleena, Cathla!" I yelled hugging them. " were fine Sherla" said the chipmunk. " No, I was so worried about you guys, Alicia!" I said with tears in my eyes. I let go, and saw the trouble makers. I picked up the pink one. " Hi, Aria" I said, she cooed and giggled. I smiled, I looked back at the others. " you even brought, Tia, Panic, and Flare" I said looking at the babies. The creamy fox said, " Yah, we had no other choice". I looked at her, " don't worry Cathla, I'm glad you did" I said. She smiled, I looked over at the Dark pink hedgehog. " how, are ya doing, Sleena" I asked her. " I'm fine" she said, rubbing her head. Then I looked over at Alicia, she picked up her bother Panic. A dark green hedgehog with little blue shoes, and spiked quills, just like his parents. And Aria was a very light pink, her quills were like her older sister, and her father. And I looked at my little sister Aria, she looked worried, that's when I realized. Where's my other sister and brother? I looked around, " where's Aurora, and Spike?" I asked. **(I had to have Aurora she's from E-vay, and she doesn't belong to me. I just love E-vay soooooo much! Spike was another character i made up, and if you have a OC named Spike sorry)** They looked down,

" They helped us get here, but protected us in the process, they got captured" said Cathla.

" B-but how?" I asked

" Eggman found out where we were, and attacked at the last second, so they defended us, so we can get into the portal, before it shuts down competently"

I stood there, Aria looked up at me. I smiled and looked at them. " Then let's fix this past" I positive.

Alicia's P.O.V

I can't believe it, she's smiling. Well she was always like that, positive in any situation. She got that from her father, it's weird, I feel like I'm being watched. Turns towards you. Shrugs her shoulder, and turns back to the group.

* * *

 **So there you have it and sorry, i was on winter break. And thanks for getting this far, all you readers are Amazing. And you should try making stories, if you do I would like to read them.**


End file.
